My Heart Will Go On
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: Annabeth goes to study in Australia for a year. What happens when she comes back will Percy and Annabeth still be together?  Sorry i suck at summeries
1. I Will Always Love You!

**Just trying something different**

**Enjoy!**

_Annabeth's POV_

Ok I'll admit it I was a little nervous. I'm normally not one for being nervous after all I saved Olympus. But a whole year in Australia is a little scary. The worst part was leaving Percy. Today I have to tell him and its not going to be easy.

I walked quickly the wind very cool for summer was blowing my hair crazily. As a walked I thought of what I was going to say. Oh gods this was too hard! I love Percy, I don't want to leave him! But this was a once in a lifetime chance to study in Australia.

As I was walking I wasn't paying attention and I happened to walk into Percy.

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy said cheerfully. I looked at his happy smile I wouldn't get to see for a whole year.

"Hi Seaweed Brain… we need to talk."

I noticed his smile faded away. Even without his smile he was beautiful.

'What… you want to break up? Please Annabeth no!" Percy said.

"No I don't want to break up. You see I got the chance to study this year in Australia. And I really want to go." I said. My face was turning red from holding back tears. He noticed though.

"Go it's fine. Just know I'll always love you Annabeth Chase always" and with that he turned and walked away.

Oh gods did he not understand? We arent over. Or maybe we are?

I was in a pickle.

_The next day…_

I was at the airport at 1 am sharp. I was an early bird so it wasn't to difficult. All that was on my mind was Percy and others noticed.

"Annie are you ok?" asked Melanie a friend of mine.

"Ya its just…

"-Percy." she said cutting me off. I nodded my head to afraid to speak as I might burst into tears.

"It's going to be alright! You'll have fun I know it." she said persuasively.

I wished I could believe her.

"You don't have a boyfriend you have to leave." I mumbled to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing Mel."

We boarded the plane.

"Hi my names Annabeth, what's yours?" I said to the man sitting next to me.

"I'm Percy Colder I'm going to see family you?"

Oh gods a Percy! Just my luck.

"Studying." I said.

"Well Australian guys are the best you know." he said then pointed at himself.

I just laughed for what was I supposed to do. This was going to be a long flight.

**Thanks so much for reading 8) please review **

**Lola**


	2. i eat at Ed's i also get drooled on

**Wow lots of people read 120 in one day I'm shocked! Thanks so much if you were one of the 120 or if your reading this now!**

**Chapter 2**

Well I was definetly right it was a long flight. "Percy" next to me was eating Chinese while Dennis fell asleep on my shoulder. And yes, he was drooling. My luck was just going down hill. When I got off the plane I would Iris Message Percy.

The plane ride was extremely boring. Plus I had to deal with drool on my shoulder. I could swear I was hearing Percy but I knew it was just my imagination. Australia here I come.

_After the plane…._

We landed in Austrailia 24 hours after we boarded!

I was too busy to talk to Percy so I decided to get to my apartment. I looked around checked it out put my stuff away. While I was hanging the last shirt in my closet a girl walked in.

"Hi I'm you're new roommate Mariah!" she said enthusiastically. She basically pounced on me to hug me. She was preeety bubbly.

"Oh… I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I already know I've already looked you up and all that good stuff." she said still smiling.

I let what she said sink in. great my new roommate is the stalker type.

"That's nice." I said nodding my head.

"I know, Well I've got to go study want to come with? Our other roommate Olivia will be there."

"Sure…" I said.

Ok I should probably describe Mariah. She has shoulder length dark brown hair. I think she is Mexican and her eyes have a sparkle. I guess that's a good thing. She reminds me of a hyper monkey.

I had to walk fast to keep up with Mariah. At least we were going to the library. I would feel at home there.

"Annabeth, this is Olivia." Mariah said pointing to Olivia.

Olivia just waved and smiled at me. I did the same back. Olivia was kind of punk. I was surprised a girl like her would want to study in Australia. She had a lot of piercing. It looked like she had natrally blond hair but she dyed it black. Over all she was pretty.

I left the two for a while and I started walking around the library my thoughts drifted to percy. Oh crap I forgot to Iris message. Dang I was so distracted I forgot.

After the library we went out to eat at Ed's. Ed's was a super cool restaurant. The food was spectacular. The girls were nice just not my type.

As we left the restaurant I accidentally bumped into this guy. It was embarrassing really cause he stared at me directly in the eye. He asked for my number but I said no. I still loved Percy. No matter what happened.

**I hope you liked! Please remember to review afterall It dosent take long! If you're reading this you rock!**

**Lola**

**p.s. I'm super bummed cause on American Idol Jacee didn't make it! Oh well Brett was really good too I luv his personality!**


	3. Percy xoxo Mint

**I think I should add a Percy chapter so you can see what he's up to! Also thanks to Alexandriarulesforeva cause I never liked Percabeth till I looked at her profile sorry I always hated Annabeth but now I like her so that's whay im writing this**

Percy's POV

So lately I've been pretty bummed. No Annabeth = life sucks everyone is telling me to move on and iff she really cared she would be here with me now. As much as I don't want to Im starting to believe them. Tonight I'm going out to the market…ya the girl market… sorry people I know that was lame

So as I got out of the cabin I paid extra close attention to the girls. It felt really wrong but I had to get over her. I noticed Mint Mere this Aphrodite girl. She waved at me so I waved back. She had dark brown hair with green streaks and really heavy eyeliner.

"Hey Percy!" she said smiling.

"Hi Mint what have you been up to lately?"

'Oh nothing much me and Drew were giving each other pedicures."

"Sounds like fun." I said

'Maybe I'll give you one one time." she said sarcastically.

We both laughed.

"Um canoeing tomarrow afternoon? With me? If you want to?" I said. It seemed unnatural asking Mint. With Annabeth things just sorta fell into place, but here I felt like captain of the ship.

"I'd love to." she said twisting her hair.

"You're on." I walked away feeling pretty good about myself. Wow. I just asked a girl out. And she said yes. Half of my heart did a little victory dance the other half was still weeping. I knew that it would never recover.

The next morning I woke up and decided what to wear. Oh duh orange camp half-blood t-shirt. I walked to the lake brighter then usual humming Hey Baby (Drop It To the Floor) by Pitbull .

"Hey Percy!" Mint said and ran up to hug me. I hugged back she smelled like Twilight Woods how I know is Annabeth used to wear it. The smell took me back to when we were together. I tried to erase the thought from my mind.

"Hi you look awesome." I said noticing her bright green nails.

"Thanks, Drew did it." she said.

'Well drew is definitely magical." I said. She laughed at it.

"Well lets get canoeing. But can you use the oar thingies, you know nails." she lifted her hands up to show me.

"No prob." I was good with water.

"Thanks.' She said hugging me again.

We were rowing towards the middle of the lake, when she said, "Percy how are things with Annabeth?"

"We're done we broke up." I said crankily.

"Sorry I didn't know it was a touchy subject. Let's go back now I'm getting bored." she said impatiently.

"But we just got- ok…" I just did what she said I didn't want to get dumped twice in the same week.

I know what you're thinking. Woah Percy a new girlfriend already. I guess you could just say I'm desperate. Which is true cause I am. I feel the only way to fix this hole inside of me is to be with someone else not to be alone. Whenever I'm alone my mind stops and stays near Annabeth. I cant let that happen its just to painful… I still and always will love her, afterall my heart will go on.

**I don't know about you but I liked it! Thanks much for reading I would appreciate reviews. And don't worry people this story will **_**always **_**be Percabeth They will be together again eventually**

**Lola **


	4. Annabeth xoxo David

**Hey everybody!**

**I think I'll do this from…. Annabeth's POV please tell me if you want me to do anyone else's POV for instance Mint, Nico, thalia, e.t.c.**

**Annabeth's POV **

Life in Australia was pretty good, friends, studying, not once in a whole week did Percy cross my mind, it was a record.

Earlier this morning Percy came to mind. I realized I still hadn't Iris messaged him. So I decided to.

I then saw Percy riding on his Pegasus Blackjack with… Mint Mere! From the Aphrodite cabin! Oh gods what is he thinking! I watched the two laugh. Inside I felt jealousy. Something I rarely get except when that stupid Dare girl hung out with Percy

**Note: I mean no harm to Rachel she is like my fave character… take it back I luv Tyson**

I crawled in my bed. Tears started streaming from my eyes. If he can move on so can I. I remembered vaguely the boy from the resteraunt, I was going to hunt him down!

I asked Mariah if she knew who he was. With her bubbly personality she probably knew everyone on campus. His name was David, he seems cute dontcha think? I decided to call him on my cell phone. I know it was a pretty dangerous idea but one call couldn't hurt.

"Hey… David, It's Annabeth Chase you asked me for my number when I bumped into you at Ed's. Do you remember me?"

"Totally how could I forget a face like yours… why you calling it didn't seem like ya wanted my number?"

"Well I take it back, I think you're kinda cute and I'd love to get to know you."

"I know you love the library… I kinda stalked you in there last week sorry. So how bout we go there to study, I don't know bout you but I'd love to!"

"Awesome! You stalked me? Awww that's so sweet!"

"well I'll see you at 4:00 then, k I'll see ya later babe."

And I hung up yup this was starting off well, maybe if Percy sees this he'll come crawling back realizing I'm the only one he loves!

**Thanks for reading I luuuv to read reviews so I'd really appreciate if you sent some, I hav a gymnastics meet tomarrow so wish me luck!**

**Lola**


	5. Mint! Go Green!

**This is from Mint's POV I kinda like her so I want to do a chap about her. Well I don't like her with Percy shes just fun to write about. Here it goes **

**BTW- so happy I finished my fist fanfic! A demigod about the age of 12 named Hayley! Already started a sequel whoo hoo!**

**BTW again- I'm thinking bout doing a fic just about Mint should I? like she would be abused by her dad and then end up camp halfblood? Idk should I?**

**Ok onwit the story already**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO if I did Hayley would be in it**

I woke up and instantly felt great. My amazing plan was working! Once I got Percy wrapped around my finger I could fianally be the most popular Aphrodite girl! Not Piper or Drew or Macey they will be nothing compared to me**. **I will be the best. Mwahahahaha. Sorry I'm not the evil type. The evil laugh just felt appropriate.

I got up, made my bed. My sheets were green zebra stripes. And I have a temperpedic pillow. I cannot sleep without it. I smoothed my sheets for 3 minutes exactly. Some people say I have OCD. Well I'm sorry if my dressers have to have an even number of knobs or if my bed has to be smoothed for 3 minutes exactly. I have a special green timer. 8)

I then went to take a shower I set my green timer for 10 minutes. I got up early so I could take a long shower. Since there were so many of us we had to take 8 minute showers which sucked! After I got out of the shower all the others were up. I then blow-dried my hair with my special neon green blow drier. Have I mentioned yet I liked green?

I then went to the mirror and did my favorite thing in thw whole day. I put my makeup on! First, I di my eyeliner. I used this black one. I made it pretty heavy. Then the mascara. I have a special kind. Then I put on green sparkly eye shadow. Then pink kiss lip gloss. It was so pink and shiny. Green and pink don't normally look good together but these two looked spectacular. Then my blush and I did my nails green with sparkles and white tips. I think I looked good. I then straitened my hair. It was already strait but oh well. It was fun to straighten the green streaks in my hair.

"Almost done Mint? My straightener broke can I use yours?" Allison asked.

I thought about it and looked at my green straitner with silver and green rhinestones on it and pink splatters. It also had a clump of silver glitter on it. It was my most prized possesion. Ok maybe not my most but close.

"Fine. If you break it you'll pay!" I exclaimed.

She nodded scared of what I might do to her if I broke it. She was not nearly as pretty as me. She had short reddish brown hair big light brown eyes and cute small lips. She had long eyelashes that I envied her for. And had perfect eyebrows.

"put it in my chest when you're done." I told her. My chest was green and splatter painted with my name in green glitter glue on it.

It looked like I needed to re-dye my green streaks and I had a little dark brown red I dyed to my hair. My natural color was growing back in at the top. I figured I could do it after breakfast.

For breakfast I ate a piece of toast buttered perfectly and a egg. I was on a strict diet to impress Percy. So far it was working good.

"Hey Percy." I said smiling at him.

"Hi Mint. Wanna play volleyball today?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied. Maybe we could get all hot and sweaty. Then we could have an underwater kiss like him and Annabeth used to.

He smiled. With food in his mouth. Gross! But boys will be boys. Well sons of Aphrodite wouldn't do that but still.

I hurried back and changed into my Volleyball outfit. A green and white top that cut off around the belly button area and showed off my piercing. It also had cute little short shorts. Then I put on my green and white flip flops. I looked so cute!

I headed out there and saw Percy, Leo, Hayley, Piper, Jason, Jess, Teal, Mason, Belle, out there.

"Ok me and Jason can be captains." Percy said.

"mint." percy said. I smiled. And walked over to him.

"Teal." Jason shouted.

"Leo."

"Jess." teal hit Jason for that she hated Jess.

"Mason."

"Belle."

"Piper.

"Hayley." No one wanted Hayley she sucked at volleyball.

Our team won easily. If you have Hayley on your team you will automatically lose.

I then turned Hayley's outfit pink she through a fit and started to run at me. Leo had to hold her back.

I looked at my clear heart necklace. It always made me feel superior. I don't know why but it did.

I then grabbed Percy's hand and we walked to the lake. I'm not one for water but this was Percy Jackson I'm talking about. We started at the end of the pier and ran from there and jumped int the water hand in hand. He held me in the water and spun me around. Oh crap I was in my volleyball outfit not my cute green bikini. He then kissed me on the cheek. The cheek what the Hades! The cheek how lame. I guess he was just a little shy. I leaned in but he just pulled away. Ugh I'd try later.

that's how my day went.

**Ok people i am now a Beta so whoo hoo! if you want me to beta your story i would be happy 8)**

**Please review or Mint will get mad. Am I right Mint?**

**Mint: Yes I will and I will steall all your make up!**

**Me: watch out people. So please review.**

**Mint: and p.s. Percy's mine.**

**Me: sure he is… (nope Annabeth has him!)**

**Mint: How dare you! You created me!**

**Me: No I didn't my sister did.**

**Mint: well she sucks cause she dosent write about me!**

**Me: Yes Mint I agree**

**Thanks for reading**

**(Review)**

**Lola! 8)**


	6. HOW DARE YOU!

**This one will be from Annabeth's POV! I'm kind of stumped on what should happen so if this one is not good now you know why 8) please give me ideas! I don't want them to meet yet…oh well I'll figure something out! I am trying my best for capitalization but my shift button is all sticky and a little hard to press, so just letting you know that's why my capitalization sucks. don't blame me blame the keyboard! 8) **

**BTW- Thanks to LittleOwl9, Claire96, Writinggal101, and BlackRoses978 for reviewing you guys rock!**

Oh gods its almost 4 pm! I thought excitedly. I could feel my hands shaking. It was awkward with anyone else besides Percy so I had to control my nerves. I walked over to my mirror. I stared in it and looked at myself.

I had straightened my blond curly hair. I had also put I sparkly clip for my bangs. I looked pretty but not beautiful. I decideed to add some sparkly blue eye shadow. It somewhat worked! I went over my pink shimmer lip gloss and instantly felt better.

I let my mind take a different route… Food! Oddly since we were in Australia we were eating French. I don't know why but oh well French food is delicious.

"Annabeth are you almost done?" My spunky roommate Mariah asked.

"Almost." I said putting the last dab of eye shadow on.

I heard her giggle.

"shut up!" I said rolling my eyes.

She made me stupidly waltz down the stairs.

"Oh Annabeth! You look like like like like a princess!" She exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't. You're just exaggerating." I muttered.

She looked offended. "You know that I would tell you if you looked awful! Like last night with the soup you made!" she said angrily.

_Flashback….._

"_Hey girls! I know you're going to love the soup I made." I said all happy not realizing my feelings were about to be crushed. Now looking at that soup, blech! How could I have made something so repulsive looking._

_I set the pot down beside a hungry Mariah and a starving Olivia. The two helped themselves while I stood there smiling._

_Mariah was the first to try the soup. I saw her smile fade away into a vomity look._

_I turned to see Olivia's do the same._

"_What did you put in this soup girl?" Olivia asked._

"_What I always do." I said nervously. It was a lie but I didn't want the girls to think I was a terrible cook._

"_Holy crap I think I'm going to barf!" Mariah said running to the bathroom. Oh jeez what did I do?_

"_Let me see the ingredients." Olivia offered. She took the book. I coud see her heavily eyelinered eyes starting to tear up from the ransed smell my soup possessed. _

"_These ingredients suck Annabeth!" she yelled. This is for calming stress._

"_Sure put me though a lot more.' I heard her mutter._

_Moments later Mariah came back with chunks of puke in her brown hair. _

"_Why don't I just make tacos?" she offered._

_Back to reality…._

"You have a point." I said.

'You're going to be late so head out that door…NOW!" Mariah yelled.

Man she had a big mouth. I didn't even bother to say anything else. I took her advice and headed out the door. Here goes my date! I thought happily.

I stood there for a moment. 20 minutes. He said he'd pick me up right? I decided to head to the restaurant. Maybe I misunderstood him? No way! I always know what people say. I'm a daughter of Athena after all!

I opened the Fancy door of Lafayette's. I looked around hoping to find him. Had he left was I too late? I decided to ask the waiter.

The waiter was very attractive with short brown hair and handsome eyes like chestnuts.

'How may I help you?" he asked with a fake French accent.

"You see, I'm looking for my date. Is there anyone waiting here?' I asked politely.

"No will you please describe him?" He asked.

I described David.

"Ahh I think I hAave found this certain young man. Follow me dear." he said taking me by the hand.

"Right there?" he asked.

Sure enough it was David. But what else I saw mortified me. There was another girl sitting there!

"HOW DARE YOU!' I yelled at his face.

**Hehe cliff hanger! Normally I wouldn't make this a cliff hanger its just my cousin is here so toodles! Expect an update later today! Or possibly tomarrow 8)**

**Remember to review! Out of the bunch of people who read this only like 5 review! Thanks!**

**Lola **


	7. I made a huge mistake

**Hey Everybody! I would've updated sooner but I couldn't get into the my stories thing! Super sorry! don't blame me blame my stupid computer! Well so i looked it up on google and if u r having the same problem as i was when the error number 2 thing cums up, look at the thingy where you would type in it should say http/login blah blah blah, well somewhere in it it should say property or properties, change that to content and poof u can update! 8)**

**If you want to know how I came up with the idea for this story its cause I was listening to the song My Heart Will Go On! And the idea came to me in a dream then. I was asleep while listening a habit of mine.**

"HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled at him.

The girl looked appalled at me.

"Calm down Annabeth!" he yelled.

"No David I will not calm down! How could you do this?" I asked.

"Easy. You don't show up for the date and he finds me." the girl said rudely.

I knew I was going to cry but I was strong.

"Curse you David, curse you!" I yelled. I ran out of the restraunt to my apartment.

I made a one way stop to the bathroom. I knew Olivia heard me though.

"Annabeth? What happened." she asked coolley.

"Nothing." I muttered.

"Uh I'm not stupid something obviously did!" she pouted.

"Fine, David was there with another girl." I said through tears.

"Describe her! Caue I'll hunt her down and."

"No I'm going home. I really don't want to be here anymore." I said.

I went to my room to pack. I wasn't crying because of what David did, I can assure you that. Seeing David with that girl brought a new light to my thoughts. How could I have ever gone out with David. Was I really that desperate? I was crying because I made a huge mistake coming out here, being away from Percy. I knew I was destined to go back, and that's exactly what I was going to do.

**I know it was short. Next chapter will be longer though!**

**I got a new rabbit! Her name is Willow! She's so cute!**

**Review please!**

**LOLA 3**


	8. Scary men

**Hey Everybody! I finally figured out how to update! If you need help just ask me!**

I grabbed my laptop an purchased plane tickets to New York arriving there in 2 days. Tomorrow I was leaving for home. Happiness flooded through me like a rainstorm.

"Oh Annabeth we're going to miss you!" Mariah yelled, and she hurtled in to hug me. I groaned when she grabbed me, it was like a kick in the stomach.

"Surprisingly I'll miss you too." Olivia said.

"Thanks Liv!" I said cheerfully but the happiness wasn't really in me, all my mind was doing was thinking about Percy.

Home, home, home. It rolled over and over in my mind. I longed for the smell of strawberries.

I said my final goodbyes and headed out the big brown door of the dorm.

I walked fast to the airport, which was only a couple blocks away.

As I was walking I noticed a gang with about 6 guys in it, all smoking up against the wall. I heard them murmur something about me but I kept going. I barley looked behind me to watch them, sure enough two of them were following me.

I sped up but one of the guys started to run. Hello people on the sidewalk notice whats going on! He ran up to me so we were walking and bumped into me. The force knocked my laptop out of my arms. But it was one of my most prized possesions so I caught it right before it hit the ground.

"Excuse me." I said sternly.

"What lady? Did I do something wrong?" he asked in a gangster voice.

"Well yes you did. You purposely bumped into me."

"What makes you think I did that?" he asked.

The other 5 surrounded me.

"I felt you hit me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be late for my flight." And with that I walked away calmly.

"Not so fast angel face, we're not done with you." he said.

That's when I realized what a bird brain I had been. People on the street not noticing? The mist. They were obviously monsters. I reached for my bronze knife in my pocket. I hadn't used it at all in Australia.

I wasn't positive on the monster thing, but I took out my weapon. Thankfully no one in the street noticed because of the mist.

"Baby doll is it really necessary for that?" A different one asked. He came close to me, his breath smelled foul! Like beer and cigars. I spit in his face.

Half of the men laughed.

"Wait necessary for what?" a different one asked.

"She has a knife in her hand Barry! Are ya blind?" The man who stunk of beer said.

"Richie there's no knife…" Barry asked confused.

Richie fingered his way to his pocket. I looked to see a lump. A gun. I cringed.

Obviously Barry couldn't see through the mist, but Richie could…were they really monsters?

"I'll be leaving now." I said and I ran as fast as I could with a bulky luggage.

The men followed. I wanted to use my knife and fight, but they were definitely mortals so what would my knife do to them?

I entered the airport finally. They didn't dare enter, it was heavily guarded. I was out of breath so I went to board my plane.

**I'm not planning on updating this weekend sorry! So maybe we'll get lucky and I'll update tomarrow!**

**Review please!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	9. What!

**Hello peoples! Wow I guess a lot of people liked this story!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! **

**Mint's POV!**

**I** sat down I my bed twiddling my thumbs. I was so bored!

I hopped off my bed and put on my green ballet flats and headed out of the cabin. I saw Stone sitting on one of the benches. I not the friendly type (believe me) but I sat next to him (this is what boredom does to you!)

"mint?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I said.

"This is unusual. I mean you never bother with me."

"Yes I know I feel insane."

"Then why the crap are you sitting here?"

"I'm bored you sicko! People change when they get bored!" I yelled.

People started staring at us.

"Oh… Um I kind of want to talk to you anyway." He said slowly, his face was turning red, I wondered why.

"Ojk well make it snappy cause I'm going to get up any minute now." I snapped.

"Never mind."

Ugh I just rolled my eyes, I decided to go find Percy afterall I still needed to get that kiss.

"mint!" Percy yelled aloud.

I smiled cutely and waved my special wave. I ran across the path and hugged. While hugging I tried to not ruin my hair.

"I missed you!" I said sweetly.

"I missed you too." he said laughing.

"well what do you want to do boyfriend?" I asked giggling.

"Why don't we…take a walk." he said still smiling.

Walking in these shoes? I don't think so, but I went with my motto…A daughter of Aphrodite will do anything for love.

'sure." I said a little unsure. He seemed not to catch on.

**If Percy seems a little OOC its cuz mint is using her magical love powers on him 8) lol**

….

My brain couldn't take it! I couldn't listen to anymore of his nonsense talk about sword play, video games, the boy stuff.

"Lets talk big stuff." I said.

"What do you mean by 'big stuff'?" he asked.

I said nothing. I took his hand and led him to a wooden bench.

He just looked confused.

I leaned in…He pulled away.

"I'm not ready." he said pink in the face.

I figured I had to do this the hard way. I grabbed his face and kissed him. He kept his lips still, but I kept on kissing more and more harder, he still wouldn't kiss me back…Annabeth…he still wasn't over her, I should've known. I continued to kiss him, until he finally pulled away.

He wiped his lips off with his shirt…Oh no he didn't that's an insult! I leaned in again but he smacked me in the face. **had to add that even if its OOC! **

"Percy!" I exclaimed.

"I don't want to kiss you Mint!" he yelled.

"Well I do!" I shouted back.

I grabbed his face again,

"Percy you will kiss me and passionately." I charmspeaked. Luckily he fell for it and I got my a millionth Cinderella moment.

"Woah." he said when I released. And he leaned in for more…

**Annabeth's POV**

Camp Half-blood! I thought to myself, I could smell the sweet strawberries already.

"Your stop ma'm." the driver said. He looked confused why he was dropping me off into a patch of farmland which was really camp half-blood. I walked through the magical borders to see Chiron.

"Oh Annabeth its brilliant to see you back!" he exclaimed. I kept my eyes peeled for Percy. All my friends came and hugged me, I had to tell them all about my stupid/boring trip to Australia. Sadly Percy was not in sight.

I went to my cabin to unpack my stuff. It smelled great like books! I couldn't wait to dive into my bunk bed and take a snooze, or eat the healthy food, climb the rock wall, canoe e.t.c.

I stepped outside in my freshly changed into camp half-blood tee. Everything felt good. I then saw twoo figures come out of them woods holding hands and laughing….It was Mint Mere which wasn't unusual, after all she had a different boyfriend every week. But what shocked me was who the boy was… It was Percy Jackson…my Percy Jackson.

"Mere get your butt over here." I yelled.

Mint mumbled something to Percy who nodded, he gave a hopeful smile in my direction but I just glared at him.

"you want to fight for him Chase? She said smirking.

"Exactly what I want, I wouldn't be to cocky cause I havent seen you ever win a duel." I said.

"To the Arena now." she said.

**Next chappie is the fight! Yay! **

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	10. The big fight!

**Hey Everybody! It feels like I havent updated in forever! But it was only like 2 days ago! Just finished having a dance off with friends and I feel sick! 8( lol here it goes!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I grabbed some armor and Mint did the same. This was going to be easy! I mean MINT MERE, daughter of Aphrodite! Honestly how hard could this be? Just a walk in the park compared to what I'm used to.

When we entered the arena a crowd had already formed. I was speechless. A crowd for just a little fight between me and Mint, it was so obvious I would win!

"I'll be the judge." Hayley Sun offered.

"No way! You'll probably screw it up just like you screw everything else up dweeb." said Nolan one of the meanest Ares kids.

Hayley kicked him in the shin, the two were wrestling on the floor before you could even say cheese biscuits.

"Annabeth don't worry I'll be the judge." Grover offered.

"That's totally not fair! He'll side for her even if Mint wins." Allison daughter of Aphrodite exclaimed.

"I promise I'll be fair." Grover pledged.

"Let's have Katie do it." Travis Stoll suggested. Katie Gardiner blushed from the crowd. It was obvious they liked each other, but it was also obvious Connor Stoll was jealous.

"I nominate Katie too!" connor yelled, pushing Travis out of the way. Travis fell on top of Gavin and Hayley still wrestling.

"KILL ME NOW!' Hayley yelled.

Snickers came from the crowd while Travis lifted Hayley up. Gavin joined his siblings on the other side of the arena.

"Katie it is." I said calmly.

"Ready set fight!" Katie yelled.

I looked at Mint sweat started dripping on her face, she was in a weird green track suit, her brown and green hair in a pony tail, I could tell she was nervous, but there was no way I was going easy on her.

None of moved for a minute until Connor Stoll shouted "Do something!"

Katie watched us like a hawk, you could tell she would be a good judge. I turned my attention to the crowd and saw Gavin trying to run at Hayley who was hiding behind her "boyfriend" Leo Valdez.

Ok bad idea at looking at the crowd, I should've known better. Mint charged and slashed her knife at me, but I deflected it quickly, she was too predictable for me.

I slashed but she deflected my blade. Wow. She dodged and dipped and I did the same. Where did she learn to fight like that? I then reached forward and she was a little late and I slashed her shoulder, I could see agony in her eyes tears were welling up. She's tough. I thought to myself. Finally I knocked the blade out of her hand.

"Annabeth wins!' Katie exclaimed. Cheers erupted like a volcano from the crowd. I smiled and looked at Percy who was frowning.

"Percy?" I asked.

He just walked away.

Everyone kept congratulating me, but I fought them back I had to find Percy.

I ran after him, it wasn't to hard to catch up, he's truly as slow as a turtle.

I grabbed his shoulder, I saw something strange something I'v e never seen before. Tears. Percy was crying. It seemed so unnatural.

"Perce?" I asked helplessly.

'Leave me alone." he mumbled.

"I won…For you."

"Did you ever think maybe I don't want to be with you? You just decide to come back here after 2 months? You left me. Why should I care about you anymore/" he said angrily.

"Are you serious? I thought…I thought."

"Yeah you thought I'd want you back. Well you're wrong Annabeth Chase, very wrong." he said.

**Ooooh the drama continues! This story is so fun to write! I need 3 reviews before I can update so if you want to read more I suggest you update!**

**~*LOLA*~ **


	11. Good idea Tony

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! They really made my day! I luv u guys! Enjoy this chapter please!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was silent, my ears couldn't believe what he had just said.

I was too stunned to cry.

"I hate you Percy Jackson!" I yelled, and stormed away to my cabin. Everyone was looking at me funny. They were no longer congratulating me. They just stared at me in awe.

"Its Ok." My sister Kylie told me.

"Can you guys give me a minute?" I asked.

They didn't say anything, they just walked out of the cabin.

I gave up a once in a lifetime chance to study in Australia. I would never get the chance to study there again.

But that wasn't what was eating me alive. It was the fact that Percy didn't want me. After everything that we've been through how could he do that? I always thought we'd be forever, but I was wrong. I had nothing to live for now.

I'm strong, and I'm not the kind of girl who should be taking this so hard. It's just Percy is more then true love, he is the only one I shall ever love, and if he wants to throw me away, that's his choice. But just wait till he see's that he misses me.

I laid down on my bed, my thoughts racing a thousand miles a minute. Finally I just caved down and started to cry.

"Wow Annabeth I've never seen you cry." My sister Kylie said to me.

"Go away." I growled. After I said that I felt bad. "oh I'm sorry Kylie I didn't mean it.'

"no Ann its fine I totally understand." she added.

I finally drifted into a deep dreamless sleep, which is unusual for a half-blood.

I woke up feeling better then I thought I would. I was going to show Percy he needed me.

I walked toward to the greenhouse. **(I don't think camp Half-blood has a green house but in this story it does 8) )**

I saw Katie Gardener and a couple of other Demeter kids surrounding some potted plant.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"We're honestly not sure. We've never seen it in any book." Katie said to me.

The Demeter kids we're flipping through pages frantically.

"So what's the big deal?" Travis Stoll asked, who I just noticed was sitting in the corner.

"What's the big deal! This could be a new species we just discovered!' A Demeter boy said.

"So, you guys make new plant species every day." Connor Stoll said, who just came out of the greenhouses bathroom with toilet paper coming out of his pants.

"Yes, but Connor that's when we cross breed flowers. This is a totally different thing! We might've just discovered a new species never seen by mankind, do you know how incredible that is?" Katie stated.

"It looks like a daisy to me." Said Travis.

"No more like a sunflower." Connor said.

The Demeter kids gasped.

"Travis, Connor. The Demeter kids are right. This could be super amazing." I said.

"I still don't get the big idea." They both said at the same time.

I just rolled my eyes and left the greenhouse on a Percy hunt.

I saw Mint Mere by the stables with Percy and some other Aphrodite kids. Percy was hugging Mint, as he helped her on to her Pegasus. The two were laughing, and the Aphrodite kids were gossiping.

"Jealous much Annabeth?" A Demeter boy who followed me out of the greenhouse asked. I think his name was Tony Olive.

"No." I said very quickly.

"Oh come on Annabeth its obvious. After all I feel the same way." He said.

"You like Percytoo? I asked confused.

"Oh gods no, Mint. We used to date, but she dumped me for Percy. She's not that evil once you get to know her. And she's a great kisser." He said dreamily.

"Gross." I said.

"Well I totally hate Percy's guts so if you said anything about Percy I'd feel the same."

"Well yeah you've got a point."

"Well I came her to ask you something. You see I think Mint really liked me, cause I'd been her boyfriend for a whole 2 months, and normally they only last a week or 2. So I was wondering if maybe-"

"You want to date so we can make them jealous?" I said cutting him off.

"Exactly." he said.

"Awesome…boyfriend?" I said, and we both laughed. Hopefully this plan would work.

**How is it? **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	12. The plan works sort of

**Hiya! Hows life going? Yeah lifes good for me too… Ok enough chat chat lets start this chapter 8)**

**Annabeth's POV 8)**

"Tony?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

'I don't know this just seems…wrong." I said stating the truth.

He nodded. "I feel the same way, but this plan is totally beast, and we'll get our lovers back." He said happily.

I didn't know why it felt awkward, ok yes I did. Pretending to be in love with some weird Demeter boy is EXTREMELY awkward! Tony kind of creeped me out. He always had to use the word 'Beast' and that bothered me.

'Hey there they are now!" Tony exclaimed. And sure enough Mint and Percy were walking hand in hand to the canoe lake. Ugh I wanted to barf.

"Grab my hand." He ordered. I did as I was told. His hand was sticky and gross. What was he doing playing with glue!

We walked hand in hand past percy and Mint. I could feel Mint's cold eyes on mine.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"Tony?" Mint asked.

We exchanged looks.

"we're together now." We said in unison.

"Well let me warn you tony, she can be pretty annoying. If she starts talking about stupid things like architechture just pretend you care and you're listening, even if you'd rather rip your eyeballs up, shred them to pieces and feed them to your dog." Percy said rudely.

That was uncalled for! How dare he! Ugh I was mad at him now,

"I think I can handle it." Tony said and kissed me on the cheek, which sent an awkward vibration through my body, I didn't like the feeling.

"Well enough chit chat, me and Percy were going to go make out on the beach, but you two idiots had to interrupt us." Mint said.

"We were?' Percy asked stupidly, then Mint slapped him hard on the face, and It sounded like a whip.

I had to laugh, but I was still furious.

We watched the two go down to the beach. A tear drizzled down my cheek. Tony wiped it away and more awkward shocks happened.

"That didn't work so well." Tony said calmly. I nodded.

Two nights later, I was practically glued to my lap top, my siblings tried to unlock me from it but it was no use, I was in such a deep depression that nothing helped. Eventually I went out for a stroll.

I took a walk and let the breeze fill my body with warmth.

"Annabeth I want to thank you so much!" Tony said through words of excitement.

"What?' I asked happily.

"Mint broke up with Percy! For me!" He yelled, and empathized the for me.

"Cool." I said hugging him, Percy was a free target now.

**Will they get together now? Or will more problems arise? Find out in the next chapter of My Heart Will Go On!**

**THANKS FOR READING! 8)**

**Review 8)**

**~*LOLA*~**


	13. Kissing and swimming plus i black out

**Hey Everyone! You know I wont let Percy and Annabeth get back together so fast, yep u guessed it….more problems! **

**This chapter will shock you…. Sort of 8)**

Annabeth's POV

I sat on the pier by the canoe lake looking at the moon. I heard a splash at the right of me.

I turned my head to see who it was.

"Percy?" I asked.

"Oh gods I didn't see you." He said awkwardly, even in the darkness I could see him blushing.

"I heard you broke up with mint." I said calmly trying not to seem desperate.

"Oh yeah she wasn't the one for me I guess." He said.

"Yeah you two didn't seem happy."

"Well we were, if it hadn't been for you and Tony then…"

"Perce its ok. I didn't really want to date Tony he wanted to get Mint back that's all." I said.

"Well I wasn't going to blame you anyway." He said, and he forced a smile. I watched him jump out of the water onto the pier to sit by me.

"This relationship we have…Its confusing me." He said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"I thought I loved you once, but by you leaving it proved you didn't love me and I got out of control. And I'm truly sorry." He said leaning closer to me.

"Percy I left cause it was for us. I always have dreamed my whole life that we could be together forever."

"I'm sorry I took it the wrong way, please forgive me." He said, now his face was inches from mine. Holy crap…my mind was racing.

He leaned in so now we were a centimeter apart. We stayed like that for a minue unsure of what to do. I knew he was debating to kiss me or not, I could feel his breath, it smelled like the ocean. Not bad ocean smell but the magic of the sea. It took me by surprise when his lips met mine, it was an extravagant feeling, one I hadn't had in so long. I never wanted him to let go. I could feel him tense up and he let go.

"Wow." was all I could manage to say.

"Care to swim." He asked. He did a flip in and them offered his hand.

"I'd love to." I said laughing and did a cannonball on top of him. We were splashing and laughing. He finally dunked me. I couldn't breathe, wait was he trying to kill me? I was wrong, he made a bubble around us so I could breathe. We kissed again like we used to. I was grateful for this moment, I felt like any second I would wake up like it wasn't happening.

He mouthed I love you, and I did the same. that's when I heard a splash, and our bubble broke apart. A rock hit Percy in the head, he blacked out, which I thought would be impossible because he got strength in water, but the assaulter carried him out of the water. The water turned red, I surfaced looking for the person ready to beat the crap out of them for hurting Percy, They were no where so I decided to get out and help him.

The unknown person jumped on me and pushed me back down. I started to choke on the water, I was drowning slowly, I couldn't fight back since I was choking, I knew I was going to die, I saw the last of my air bubbles come up, I blacked out.

* * *

Beep, beep, beep. Woah my head. I looked at my arms and hands, they were red from…blood, ugh what happened. My vision was extremely blurry so I couldn't quite tell what was around me.

"She's waking up!" I heard the voice of one of my best friends Grover say.

I mumbled something then fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up for the second time only to find Mint Mere by Percy's bedside which was next to mine. I was so tired but I managed to speak.

"What do you want with him?' I growled.

"He's my boyfriend mosquito." She said rapidly.

"You broke up, your with Tony." I said.

"no owl face, I just dumped tony. I figured out I only love Percy." She said.

"Yeah well Percy wont go back to you. He's with me."

"With you? Seriously Annabeth I think you hit your head a little too hard." She said rudely.

"Mint…" I heard Percy mumble.

I felt a surge of hatred towards them fill me up, I thought Percy was finally on my side.

"Yes baby I'm here." She said.

**I hope you liked it! Yup more problems!**

**Thanks for reading peepolas**

**Review**

**~*LOLA*~**


	14. Lots a Evil Things

**Hey! I deleted the last chapter cuz I didn't like it soooo ya**

**Please read my new story A Soul For A Soul!**

**AND... Coming possibly next month is a story about a daughter of Kronos! Ok, i really want to take my time on it and make t awesome...I just am clueless about wut the name of the main character is! Here are some choices, tell me which ones u like PLEASE!**

**Adalie**

**Alora**

**Abelle**

**Brietta**

**Brielle**

**Brynn**

**Astrid**

**Sydney**

**Opal**

**Sylvia**

**Thorn**

**Desarae**

**Gretta**

**Melissa**

**Sophie**

**Puddles**

**Dizzy**

**Willow (might b using it for a different story im currently writing)**

**Zena**

**So which one is best?**

**annabeth's POV**

I was finally out of the infirmary, thank the gods. Percy was as well. We exchanged smiles often, but nothing major happened. mint was doting on him and highly complimenting him. All that stuff that makes me have odd urges to vomit. I'm not the kind of girl who would steal someones boyfriend, but technically percy was mine. sort of. But i was longing for another kiss, something to make by heart go crazy.

Today was my lucky day, I guess.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" Percy yelled after me.

"What?" i asked.

"Never mind." Obviously it was something important but Mint came and ruined my chances.

"oh um ok bye,"

I saw him run after Mint and they went into the gazebo. I saw them all smiles and laughs. But Percy semed wistful. I mouthed I love you, but he was too far away to see.

They started dancing, and music started to play. I went to observe, but Tony stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Annabeth." He said his expression glum, he'd finall gotten his witch of a girlfriend back, and now he lost her again.

'Tone, I'm so sorry about-"

"No, no, its fine, and i wish you luck with Percy." He said still looking glum. I knew he still wanted Mint back.

"Tony I've been thinking of ways we can get our friends back."

"What?" He asked, his expression softened a bit.

"One, we can do the date thing again. (i dint think it would work twice) Two, We can persaude (Heck like that would work Threee we can do man evil things."

He nodded. "Evil thing." We both laughed.

**Sorry the chappie was short, i might not get to update this week so i wanted to get one up.**

**Ok so i'm thinking of doing a demigod dance...should i?**

**Review**

**~*LOLA*~**

**P.S. I want to thank all u peeps who hav been reviewing...You guys make my day awesome! You're my inspiration and make me want to keep writing ;) I luv ya 8)**


	15. THE LAST CHAPPIE!

**Hi Peeps! Sooooo it looks like everyone wanted me to do the demigod dance! So I will!**

**BTW- I wrote the first 3 chapters of my new story The Daughter Of Time, Please read it! **

**And I decided on the name Adalie. I don't really like the name it just sorta fit.**

**I also hav 2 new stories**

**My Personal Stalker Travis stoll**

**Andd…. Who Thought… (wait is that what its called?)**

**This is the last and final chapter Thankyou to all you peeps who are reading this! I luuuuuv you**

Tonight was basically going to be horrible. It was the demigod dance! And I didn't have a date. Yes that stupid Mint asked Percy, and of course since she used her little charm magic Percy said yes. I decided to go anyway to see what it was about. I put on a mid length silver dress. It was plain which is pretty much my style. I didn't wear much makeup. Just natural colors. I figured Mint would be there looking like a circus clown.

I put on my shoes and headed out of my cabin. I watched everyone walk to a tent that some of the Campers set up for the dance. Everyone was walking in pairs. I saw: Katie and Travis, Leo and Piper, Hayley and Mason, Teal and Sam (Jess wasn't happy about that) Jess and Belle, Chris and Clarisse, Connor and Willow. And man other people I didn't feel like naming. I finally saw Mint and Percy. Mint had a _**very **_low cut dress flowing down to her ankles. It was sparkling green. Her hair was in a bun with her bangs straighted coming out of it. Her make up was overdone but she still looked very pretty. Percy was in the norm for guys. He gave Mint a green flower and she smiled.

"Hey Annabeth." A boy from the Ares cabin: Nolan asked me. Nolan was your typical bully. He beat up Hayley on a regular basis. I knew he liked her but was too embarrassed to ask her to the dance. Mason (a jerk in my book) got to her first, I was cared what he was going to ask.

"Hi…Nolan"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me." He said, ecpet it was more a command then a question.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer." I said smiling. I thought he was going to beat me up. I had my knife around my waist. (What always come prepared?)

He just walked away, but I had to hurry inside.

Of course it's a slow dance. I saw Percy and Mint dancing the night away in there. Percy went to get punch and left her alone for a minute, and oh my gods! She was flirting with another guy, Mason to be precise! I ran up to Percy.

"Percy! Mint was just flirting with Mason!" I yelled at him. The whole crowd turned to me. I hadn't realized I had said it that loud. His eyes flashed to mint then to me. He took his punch over to her.

"Thankyou." She sed trying to grab the punch, but then he poured it over her pretty hair. She screeched like a banshee. I saw a glint of red in her eyes. She started hitting Percy. He drew Riptide which I think was unnecessary, but she backed off. Then she yelled a lot of things that shall not be repeated.

He walked over to me.

"Can I have this dance?" He asked, with the smile I loved so much.

"Yes." I said.

He pulled me out to the floor. I watched Mint who was telling how Percy was an abusive boyfriend to everyone in ear shot. She finally got a couple dances with every single guy at the dance.

Percy was staring at me and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Sooo. This is sort of like the time when-"

"We went to find Bianca and Nico." I said cutting him off.

He smiled. And nodded.

"You know, I would've dumped the punch on her evn if you didn't tell me about Mason." He told me.

"Why's that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Because I only care about you." He said, then he leaned in and kissed. I saw fireworks and I know he did too.

I forgot about mint, I forgot about everything but being with Percy.

I remembered being in Australia how selfish I was. And my heart did and will go on.

**Was It good! Should I continue or end it here?**

**I might just make a sequel if you think I should.**

**I lOVE U!**

**UNICORNS RULE!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	16. I will continue! MR BURRITO MAN

**Heeeeeeey! Ok I couldn't just stop the story with that kind of happy ending! I like to make things difficult 8)**

**So I will continue this story with Percy and Annabeth together but yes you guessed it…more drama! Involving kidnapping 8)**

**Just don't expect me to update it real soon, my spring break is on Thursday so I might update on Thursday or Friday, but….not the weekend sorry… just letting you know I'll continue it!**

**Any suggestions? PLEASE! Tell me what you want to happen and if it's a good Idea it will definetly b put in the story, and you will get credit for it.**

**Later gators**

**MR. BURRITO MAN!**

**~*LOLA*~**


	17. Tyson watches Hannah montana

**Hi Everyone! **

**Say Hi to Alfred my pet unicorn**

**ALFRED! I told you not to say that! Sorry Alfred's getting a trucker mouth. **

**People my word of advice for today is… eat your dang spagettios 8)**

**BTW- Sorry I havent updated in like… Forever, but I was at my dads and sadly forgot my USB (I know such a crime) **

**Anywho updating will be a regular since im on Spring break but I am also writing a no fan fiction story! PM if you want details on it!**

PERCY'S POV

I got up late, I was so tired from staying up late watching TV. Yes, my cabin got a TV. Tyson built one for us and has been addicted to Desperate Housewives and Judge Judy. Its actually quite depressing watching him being glued to the screen like a mouse in a glue trap. Haha that was funny…Right?

I rubbed my eyes. Normally I have the bladder of a camel but I just really had to go. I jumped out of bed and ran for our bathroom which smelled of the ocean. With the sound of waterfalls which makes dumping such a relaxation. Am I scaring you?

"Percy?" I heard Tyson's muffled voice.

I made a weird grunting sound.

"Yes." I said slowly.

"When can we see Annabeth?" He asked with such enthusiasm I almost fell off the toilet.

"When I'm done big guy. Then we can see Annabeth all day." I said and couldn't help but smile. Me and Annabeth had, had a rough patch of time when she went to Australia. In my desperation I started dating Mint Mere, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin. I had recently realized the only person I loved was Annabeth.

"I'm coming." I said opening the bathroom door and stepped into our cabin. As usual Tyson was sitting down and watching John and Kate plus 8. He quickly switched it to Hannah Montana. He was obsessed with that show! He worshipped the brother guy. Whatever his name is.

"ANNABETH TIME!" He yelled, "Can we wait until this episode is over?" He asked quietly. I nodded and sat through an entire episode. Thank the gods there wasn't anymore on until 6 pm.

We walked out of our cabin only to be besieged by other campers. I immediently got pushed to the ground. I checked the crowd over to see if Annabeth was one of them. I didn't see her.

"Percy! How can you be sitting in your cabin when Annabeth is missing?" Katie yelled.

What she's missing!

I blacked out.

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Please review**

**~*LOLA*~ **


	18. Evil Volunteers with me

**HIIIII! I wuz sooooo busy! I had a report on Botswana that wuz due today and a gymnastics meet over the weekend, and holy crap way too much stuff so I am very sorry for not updating!**

**An apple a day keeps your friend who is allergic to apples away! 8) hehe that was lame…**

**One more thing is that I'm starting a new story called Stolen memories, its already typed up I just don't know if I should put it up… Its about Jason's life before he lost his memories. Oh and it has a looooot of drama 8)**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, Percy, PERCY!" Tyson yelled in my ear. Dang it, I blacked out. I felt like an idiot.

I looked over to see Katie Gardner covered in Pegasus poop.

"Connor you're a turd." Travis said, "But I guess Katie's the turd now."

"You're the one that dumped it in the first place!" Connor yelled at his brother.

Katie looked like she was about to cry.

"Now, now, we have far worse matters then manure being dumped on us. Annabeth chase is missing. If any of you would like to volunteer?" He asked.

"I will." I said raising my hand.

"Me too!" Called, OMGs! Mint Mere. (**A/N EEEEEVVVVILLL! 8)) **

"Miss Mere, what a pleasant surprise." Chiron said smiling as if it was wonderful Mint volunteered. I thought it wuz just unnatural. She hated Annabeth. What was her motive? I was going to have to get down and dirty to figure that one out. Pull out my old detective coat which must be growing mold by now and be 5 sizes too small. I went as a detective for Halloween when I was in 2nd grade.

"Anyone else?" Chiron asked.

"Me, me oh please pleasy squeezy with a peanut butter sandwich on top!" Said Tyson.

"Yes Tyson you may. Now is that all?"

"I volunteer Hayley so she can die!" Said Nolan a mean kid from the Ares cabin who had a hobby of beating up the scrawniest camper Hayley Sun.

"No way Guadalupe!" She said and hid herself behind Willow Wilson. Willow had a shiny thing obsession and liked unicorns and rainbows. **(Kinda like me hehe8)) **

"Well then I guess its final." Chiron anounced, "Percy, Mint and Tyson. Does that sound right to you?"

**I'm going to cut this chappie short only because I want to know if they should be the only ones on the quest. Please tell me what you think and hopefully I'll put it up later tonight 8)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~ (Sorry I'm no longer LOLA)**

**I 3 TREE RATS! Aka squirrels **


	19. This is not the Tratie chap!

**Heeeeey! So I know how this 2****nd**** part of the story is going to be done now! I just needed like a week to figure it out.**

**It will mainly be from Percy's POV, Mint might sometimes be in there. Travis, Connor, and Katie will be on the quest too. **

**Random advice of Today-**

**When someone is running at you never hold out a pencil in front of you, your face might just get a nice new makeover.**

"I'll volunteer!" Connor shouted.

"Me too." Travis added.

Katie covered in manure still just raised her hand.

"5 people! Good, now I will give you 2 days to prepare then you are off on your way." Chiron said smiling.

"2 days! That's not fair! We need to go now!" I yelled.

"Well I don't know about you Percy, but I need to pack like 24 outfits and get a pedicure. That'll take me a while." Mint Mere said, and stomped off to her cabin with her other annoying siblings.

"It's ok Perce." Connor and Travis Stoll said at the same time, "We volunteered so you wouldn't be alone with that monster."

"Well I had Tyson." I said slowly trying not to offend them.

"Yeah but man, I think Tyson likes that evil witch." Connor said smiling.

"What? My Tyson, the one so innocent and sweet! He watches Hannah Montana dudes! He asked me to buy him a Miley Cyrus CD!" I screamed.

"Well everyone makes mistakes, I wouldn't be talking." Travis said. I immediently picked it up. Yup, stupid me. I fell for Mint's charms once and hurt somebody I loved, I knew I wouldn't do it again, but her green eyes… No Percy snap out of it! Do I need to whack you in the head with a flowerpot again! I hope not. I thought to myself.

"Today's the day buddy." I said to my little brother Tyson, who was examining his ugly toenails.

"I do not feel so well big brother." Tyson said, who looked a little green.

"I'm sure you're just nervous." I said reassuringly.

Tyson grabbed his huge stomach and headed for our very pleasant bathroom, which I figured wouldn't be so pleasant after Tyson got out.

"Hey Percy." Mint said batting her eyelashes. I couldn't help notice that they had on nice thick mascara that complimented her eyes very nicely. Shut up Percy! You're starting to sound all girly. But they were so pretty. I then slapped myself.

"Are you ok?" Connor asked me grinning.

"Yup." I said trying to seem normal even though there wasn't the slightest trace of normal in me.

"I think we should go by Pegasus." I said at last.

I took Blackjack, Mint took Izzy, Travis took Big ears, Connor took Porkpie, and Katie took Guido. We rode over the nice horizon about to find my girlfriend who was in some serious doo doo.

Annabeth's POV

My hair was a tangled mess, My skin looked like I had magically changed races like Michael Jackson. My hands were sweaty and I felt like a kidnapped demigod, which is exactly what I was.

"Call her in." A strong and gruff voice called. Somebody must be eating there mini wheat's, I thought when I saw his body. The weird looking guard wasn't anything I had ever seen before.

He seemed to belong in the song the monster mash.

**OOOOOOOHHHH it's a cliffy! **

**Please Review 8) PLEASE!**

**Oh and I have started a new story called Heart and Skull, I'd be like super happy if you checked it out 8)**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**I LUV U!**


	20. Sad read heart and skull plz

**Hello my fellow buddies! I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story… 8( I think that the dance pretty much wrapped everything up. But Heart and Skull is a sequel to this so I hope you will read it!**

**LUV YAS**

**~*KUMQUAT*~**

**Unicorns rock!**

**Planet Unicorn Hey**

**One more thing is watch planet unicorn on youtube**


End file.
